The present invention relates generally to connectors or adapters. In particular, the present invention relates to fiber optic adapters for connecting fiber optic connectors.
Fiber optic components transmit data signals in the form of light over a thin strand of glass. Data transmission by light has numerous advantages over data transmission using conventional means, such as, for example, transmitting electrical signals over copper wire. One major advantage of fiber optic transmission is the ability to transmit extremely large quantities of data over long distances without significant signal degradation. Conventional fiber optic cables, for which conventional xe2x80x9cLCxe2x80x9d connectors may be employed, are often less expensive and lighter than copper wire.
Electrical systems may be susceptible to electromagnetic interference (EMI). EMI may cause electrical equipment to malfunction, which, in turn, may cause unpredictable signal transmission and/or possible system failure. In order to prevent EMI disturbances, manufacturers often shield electrical equipment. Typically, shielding is accomplished by blocking electrical equipment from EMI using conductive metal enclosures or barriers. Such metal equipment may be impermeable to EMI and thereby protect the electrical components from the dangers of electromagnetic interference.
Even though fiber optic signals typically are not effected by EMI, fiber optic systems often employ electronic or other electrical equipment, or are used in conjunction or close to electronic components or circuits. Thus, in fiber optic systems, shielding may be generally beneficial to protect such electrical equipment or circuits from EMI interference. For example, metal plates may be inserted into a fiber optic adapter to prevent EMI leakage through an electrical panel on which the adapter is installed. U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,420, entitled xe2x80x9cShielded Optical Fiber Adapter,xe2x80x9d, discusses a metal plate inserted into an insulative or non-conductive adapter body. Such a configuration may, inter alia, add cost and/or additional steps in the manufacturing process of the adapter.
Another approach to forming an adapter for connecting fiber optic cables is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,043, entitled xe2x80x9cUnipartite Jack Receptaclexe2x80x9d(xe2x80x9cAndersonxe2x80x9d), which is incorporated by reference in its entirety. The Anderson reference discusses a jack that is formed of thermoplastic, and thus likely provides insufficient EMI shielding. Further, portions of the jack are coupled by employing pins disposed in corresponding holes in an interference fit, which would often be unsuitable or problematic for metal parts or other parts suitable for employing in an environment in which EMI shielding and inhibition of leakage is desired.
The present invention satisfies the aforementioned need by providing a fiber optic adapter mountable through a panel opening on a panel. The adapter includes a housing that is formed from a conductive material, such that the conductive material of the housing prevents or inhibits EMI leakage through the panel opening.
In addition to the housing made from a conductive material, the fiber optic adapter of the present invention also comprises a housing defining at least a first and a second connector cavity, the first and second connector cavity being disposed on opposite ends of the housing and latching recesses on the housing for engaging the fiber optic connector.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a compressible conductive gasket is disposed on a mounting surface of the housing such that the gasket inhibits electromagnetic interference from leaking through the panel opening. Such a gasket is particularly useful if contact between the panel and the adapter mounting surface is imperfect, or becomes warped or bent, so as to allow a passageway for EMI to enter the panel opening via leakage.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a die cast adapter housing includes a frame post into which an alignment sleeve is inserted. An insert post is coupled to the frame post to retain the alignment sleeve. The posts may be coupled by mechanical or adhesive means. Preferably, fingers protrude through corresponding holes such that the ends of the fingers are deformed to form rivets coupling the posts together.